


Once Upon A Time/Jefferson Poetry

by Joxie



Series: Poems, Poems Everywhere [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Crossover, Dom/sub Undertones, Gun Kink, Het and Slash, Incest, Madness, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn’t help myself and fell hard for tragic Jefferson when I discovered Sebastian Stan’s Once Upon A Time episodes. Hence the poems….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

Marvellous

Here’s my heart on a platter.  
Grinned the marvellous Mad Hatter.  
Take it Emma make me matter.

Take my body it’s all yours.  
I’ll forget all those doors.  
If you can manage all my flaws.

Ride me hard and ride me fast.  
Take it slow or make it last.  
You blot out my unhappy past.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 27/10/15)

 

Love And Madness 

Jefferson jump Jefferson sing.  
Jefferson see what this life will bring.  
Jefferson sigh Jefferson lust.  
Look in his eyes and you will find trust.

Jefferson love Jefferson try.  
Jefferson don’t let this man die.  
Jefferson hope Jefferson trust.  
Don’t let his love turn to dust.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 22/10/15)

 

Told You So

Magic is real.  
You’ll just have to deal.  
Ribbons and bows.  
And I told you so’s.  
Look at this gun.  
Isn’t it fun?  
Go into bat.  
Make me a hat.  
Look at this face.  
Make me a hat take me to Grace.

 

(Once upon A Time) Hat Trick) Jefferson/Emma) 26/10/15)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING INCEST

Blood

She says it hurts and cries.  
But I don’t believe her lies.  
She wouldn’t tempt she wouldn’t tease.  
She wouldn’t beg and whisper please.  
Between her thighs and buried deep.  
This is a secret we both must keep.  
But in the quiet of the night.  
We play and love and love and fight.  
And if there’s blood and if she cries.  
The blood is good it never lies.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Grace) 30/10/15)

 

Love

Love has removed all reason.  
Winter is the only season.  
Yes I watch yes I spy.  
Waving sanity goodbye.  
She is pretty she is slight.  
She is innocent and tight.  
I will love her on each level.  
In her body I will revel.  
But for now I watch and wait.  
Fuelled by love and fuelled by hate.  
And when she’s back within my reach  
There’ll be so much for me to teach.  
Then Grace and I will find our fate.  
And my love I will sate.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Grace) 30/10/15)


	3. Chapter 3

Fever Bright

She has him in cuffs and in a cell.  
He is contrite he’s put her through hell.  
She has the gun and a light in her eye.  
She wants something only he can supply.  
A slap to his face and a gun to his brow.  
If she needs he will crawl and kotow.  
Gun to his lips he opens wide.  
Slips into his mouth with a smooth glide.  
Zip pulled down her grip is tight.  
He works the gun eyes fever bright.  
This he can give and anything more.  
She can test him make him her whore.  
He is near and she knows.  
Calls him a cunt and her hand slows.  
A scratch of her nails and he loses control.  
With his sperm he gives her his soul.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 6/11/15) 

 

Home

Upright and hard as a rock.  
Jefferson fondles Steve’s lovely cock.  
Lowers his head and licks his lips.  
Takes hold of Steve by the hips.  
Kisses the tip and follows it down.  
Banishing Steve’s pensive frown.  
Talented mouth eager and keen.  
Steve reacting like a desperate teen.  
Losing control coming hard.  
Jefferson slips past Steve’s guard.  
Sets up home in his heart.  
Steve will let nothing break them apart.

 

(Captain America The First Avenger/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 2/11/15)


	4. Chapter 4

And Answer There Came None

Jefferson do you know how much   
I want to hurt you?  
More than any kingdoms treasure.  
Deeper than the most dangerous ocean.  
That’s how much I want you see you bleed.  
You know the price of everything.  
And the value of nothing.  
But soon you will and you will cry.  
Never ending grief will be your companion.  
Then you will see Jefferson just how much   
I want to hurt you.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Regina) 4/2/16) 

 

Sweet Darkness

And yet I cannot leave you to your despair.  
Crying for a lost life, a wife, a daughter.  
Drawn to your insanity.  
I chase you through each nightmare.  
Stripping you of your tattered armour.  
Hold you down and ravish your body.  
Rape your mind and tear your soul.  
We share a darkness you and I.  
And I will have you willing or not Jefferson.  
You are my creature my burden and my treasure.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 28/10/15)


	5. Chapter 5

Bang Bang

Bang bang and you’re dead.  
Carpet covered in bright red.  
You’ve found Spot he cries.  
Taunting you with your lies.  
His eyes wild and grin wide.  
He’s left you nowhere to hide.  
Turns out he wants you to make a hat.  
Turns out he’s quite mad well fancy that.  
A blow to his head and you’re on the run.  
And in your hand you hold his gun.  
Through the window his body is thrust.  
Heart thundering and blood lust.  
When you look he isn’t there.  
Push back the guilt why should you care?

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 14/11/15)

 

Twisted

At night you dream and see his face.  
You fuck his body show him his place.  
Bruise his flesh and bring him pain.  
Watch his body jerk and strain.  
Bite and scratch, strike and claw.  
Mixed emotions that you adore.  
He is yours to hurt and claim.  
You will make him take all the blame.  
He will return of that you are sure.  
You are the bait you are the lure.  
And when he does you’ll take his heart.  
You’ll taste his flesh both sweet and tart.  
You’ll shame him, cage him, make him crawl.  
Push and taunt him make him fall.  
Just so you can be his saviour.  
And have total control of his behaviour.  
Jefferson has sealed his own fate.  
Tied to you by both love and hate. 

 

(Companion Poem To Bang Bang) Jefferson/Emma) 14/11/15)


	6. Chapter 6

Not Bucky

He’s not Bucky and wishing won’t make it so.  
His charm is brittle and his body sensual.  
Steve wants to beat him bloody.  
Then fuck him through the pain.  
Bite that smirk off his face.  
Jefferson is not Bucky.  
Steve wants to despoil him all the same.  
Make him cry out in pain and desire.  
Things he could never do to Bucky.  
And what’s more he knows Jefferson would let him.

 

(Post Avengers Assemble/Once upon A Time AU Crossover) Jefferson/Steve) 26/4/16)

 

Melt

Melt my Ice Queen water and nourish me.  
And I will gulp you down.  
Feel the essence of you saturate my body.  
And cleanse my soul.  
In your mercy drown and save me.  
Take my madness and add it to your own.  
And thus possess me completely.  
I am yours and I will obey your every command.  
My Ice Queen my Mistress and my Love.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 27/10/15 – 6/3/16)


	7. Chapter 7

Petition

It’s said I’m mad well maybe I am.  
I’m more of a lion and less of a lamb.  
And maybe I hurt you and maybe you care.  
That I am a mad man so come take my dare.  
My daughter is special and so is your son.  
They need to be rescued something needs to be done.  
You are the answer this I believe.  
If we are to wake up and with ease can leave.  
This pretty prison this wholesome hell.  
This nasty evil painful spell.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson to Emma) 23/2/17)

 

Listen Close

I will do anything for my darling daughter.  
Swindle, steal and even slaughter.  
Imagine what I’ll do to you.   
Perhaps kidnap your son to alter your view.  
If you don’t want to feel my ire.  
Or see your son on a funeral pyre.  
Listen close and do as I say.  
Make that hat or your son will pay. 

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson to Emma) Companion Poem To Petition) 23/2/17)


	8. Chapter 8

Graceful

Is it how you thought?  
Does Grace do everything she aught?  
Is your daughter that missing piece?  
The holy grail that grants you release.  
Or does she dance just out of reach?  
As if she has something else to teach?  
Is she really what you need?  
Does her failure make you bleed?  
If she walks in her names sake.  
Does your sleeping heart she wake?  
Is she everything you thought?  
If she’s not can she be taught?

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson and Grace) 8/3/17)

 

A Fathers Joy

Crazy days and lonely nights.  
The evil bitch has taken my rights.  
To family life and a fathers joy.  
To present his daughter with a toy.  
Crazy worlds and distorted thought.  
I remember each lesson I’ve been taught.  
Time will start and madness will reign.  
And you will be my queen of pain.

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Regina) 24/2/17)


	9. Chapter 9

Jefferson

Hatter I should hate you but Jefferson   
keeps breaking through.  
Here’s a clue it’s only Jefferson who   
saves you.  
Jefferson can’t let you go can’t make   
you depart.  
Although Jefferson knows this is less   
than smart.  
Not being Jefferson I’m your enemy   
your foe.  
I won’t abandon Jefferson I’d never   
stoop that low.  
I stake my claim right now Jefferson is mine.  
Jefferson is owned come will you cross   
that line?

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 1/3/17 – 3/3/17)

 

Two For One

What is she doing nothing at all.  
She is not preventing their down fall.  
Much to his ire much to his gall.  
He must awake her break down her wall.

Then she will bring him to heel.  
Teach him once more how to feel.  
Make him cry and make him kneel.  
Take his body and make him real.

 

 

(Once upon A Time) Jefferson/Emma) 24/10/15 – 12/3/16)


End file.
